turtle
by Manin
Summary: in which the authoress isn't sure what she just wrote.


**Yes I did write it.**

* * *

**And the main reason, is that kyoko has so much potential to be an amazing character, because they haven't really outlined her other than the fact that she buys ryoheis crap, and is a complete sweetheart. She's practically blank people! C'mon! inject a little of that wonderful personality of yours into her! GIVE A LITTLE.**

Big brother was out.

Again.

With tsuna, and all his friends. Now I was alone in this house. And I was thinking. (**A:N, I don't remember the deal with their parents, so lets say that they are away on business for a week, shall we.) **mom and dad were gone, and big brother was off sumo-box-wrestling-cage fighting on a boat for a grand prize of three baby turtles, which he was going to give to me! so I was all by myself. I couldn't wait to name the turtles. I would name one nurtle, and another one cruela, and another one Elvis, and I would lavish the utmost care and attention on them.

But until I had my turtles in my grasp, I desperately needed something to do. I was counting the _dust particles. _I was organizing my spare winter blankets in the closet judging by their size, color, the number of stitches in them- (which i was also counting)- and how much I liked them. (a thought process that was ludicrously complicated. Apparently, I was afraid to insult my BLANKETS.)

yes, I was so _bored,_ I had organized the _dirty_ dishes in the sink FOUR TIMES. Don't even get me started on the dishes in the cupboards, but I will say, they are now organized according to the position of the planet Venus.

I was also pretty amused at the fact that while I have no problem organizing them, I refused to actually _do _ the dishes, because it turns out I had to put a few of them in the sink in order for the ones in the cupboard to be perfectly alined with Venus. So, with all of that done, I was sitting in the kitchen, thinking, when all of the sudden... our whitewashed walls caught my eye.

Okay now, I am a girl who likes very specific things. I like turtles, and my brother, and ice cream in a cone. My outfits tend to lean towards the obsessively perfect, and I do _not_ go out of the house until my mind and appearance is totally in order. I like warmth, and comfort, and the walk to school in the mornings, and I _love _Colors.

So when I looked up, and realized that there were none in my house, I think you can understand, it came as something as a shock.

I don't know why I never noticed it before.

_*if you hear a voice inside of you,_

_saying,_

"_you are not a painter!" _

_than by all means, paint... and that voice will be silenced.*_

When ryohei got home, he was turtle less, due to his own forgetfulness. He had forgotten to drop by the pet store, or even think up an excuse as to _why _he didn't have those three, crucial amphibians.

What he did have was a nice view of his little sister, in her underwear and a gigantic T-shirt.

And then there was red on the walls. Mixed with a smattering of blue, followed closely by a bright green school bus, and a flock of birds in the distance. There may have even been a small amount of stars on the wall. But as ryohei looked around his home, he could spot more subtle changes. For instance, she had super glued all of the dishes to the wall, and made them into flowers in the middle of a motorcycle race.

He took note that the kitchen was now a pretty fantastic representation of an octopus playing the violin in the middle of the ocean. When he looked at the staircase and beyond, he could see flashes of pink.

Ominous..

On the floor, there was a (thankfully dry) mural of (haha) the desert.

Filled with _dessert._

Frankly, it made your eyes pop.

Kooky turned around, and saw him. Her face was covered in tribal war patterns, and her hands were tinged orange. "big brother!" she got up from where she had been kneeling, painting... (ahh... now it comes back to him...) sea turtles. As she hugs him, and looks up at him with hopeful eyes, he is forcibly reminded of her years as a five year old. She had run around half naked then too, and she had painted on the walls, and she had run to hug him when he got home too.

He couldn't believe he forgot the turtles.

It would not stand! At her questions, he nodded his head, and slipped out the front door.

He had never been more thankful that he was fast runner before that. And as he pounded on the pet shops door until it was opened by a small, irritable man, it was the thought of his baby sister, grinning up at him with little white flowers painted all over her legs, and butterflys on her neck that keeps him begging the little angry man for three turtles.

_"She is your mirror, shining back at you with a world of possibilities. She is your witness, who sees you at your worst and best, and loves you anyway. She is your partner in crime, your midnight companion, someone who knows when you are smiling, even in the dark. She is your teacher, your defense attorney, your personal press agent, even your shrink. Some days, she's the reason you wish you were an only child." -_

and then there were turtles.

**wow. Fluff much? This was pretty much written to battle writers block, but also because I wanted to do a little thing on how much ryohei loves kyoko, because he really does love her! A lot!**

**Review, tell me how I did, because to tell you the straight truth, I am not totally sure..**


End file.
